Gas turbomachines, including gas turbine systems (or simply, gas turbines) are one example of turbomachines widely utilized in fields such as power generation. A conventional gas turbine system includes a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. During operation of a gas turbine system, various components in the system, such as turbine blades, are subjected to high temperature flows, which can cause the components to fail. As higher temperature flows generally result in increased performance, efficiency, and power output of a gas turbine system, it is beneficial to cool the components that are subjected to high temperature flows to allow the gas turbine system to operate at increased temperatures.
Turbine blades typically contain an intricate maze of internal cooling channels. Cooling air, provided by, for example, a compressor of a gas turbine system, may be passed through the internal cooling channels to cool the turbine blades. In many conventional configurations, internal cooling channels outlet to the trailing edge of a turbine blade. However, ejecting cooling flow at the trailing edge can be inefficient, wasting useful heat transfer capacity.